Hated Hero
by Meglomania
Summary: A world recovering from the devastation of a virus has continued with it's love of duel monsters. Ten years later a boy with a gift will have to unlock his potential to save his home.
1. Ashes of the Phoenix

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One Beginning: Ashes of the Phoenix

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As one evil dies...

One good is born...

Like a phoenix's ashes...

This is a story of violence...

And peace...

This is a story of hate...

And love...

This is a story about what it means to help your world...

And what it means to tear it apart...

This is a story about a hated hero...

Who's fate is decided only in the mind of god...

Pity, such a cursed hero

Praise, such a cursed hero

But to truly know his troubles I will have to start at the beginning.

The world was a beautiful place, because their was light, but then there was darkness. It consumed the heart of it's followers to fully, so proudly that it became it's own embodiment. Evil. The boundaries of evil were blurred to the point that no one man could identify what was about to happen. With one fatal swoop mankind nearly became extinct by a virus, Virus - Z, which killed any form of life that it came in contact with. But that was a millennium ago and the world was back to normal, much smaller, but normal. Virus - Z was a sentient being it was much more sentient than any human and was one omni-potent being. It was weakened by the strain of it's constant spread and died forever without any hope of returning. However it lives on in a few heroes called Flood. They are normal humans but with a voice living in their hand. They were essentially normal except for the fact that they were fostering a weakened voice of the virus.

They were hated by all. And to stop the hatred the newly formed United Human Republic the knowledge was erased of the species called flood and it was outlawed to speak their name. But humanity is a simply beast and would not forgive them for being heroes. They did not realize that the Flood kept the virus weak. They were the ones that should be hoisted at the alter, but instead they are hung up by a tree.

With humanity in it's weakened state war was not an option. Fighting was not an option.

People need to fight, it is part of their competitive spirit. It is almost as if hardwired into their brain is the need to eat, drink, reproduce, and dominate. The solution to this problem was easy. Duel Monsters had been a centuries old game founded by the to corporate powerhouses of I2 and Kaiba Corp. Now forged together the gaming giant was nearly a nation, religion, and way of life. It had become so popular that not a single person did not compete. Most aspects of life had some tie in with the game.

However you would think that eventually all of these people would get bored of this and turn back to conventional sports and hobbies but no, this was THE sport and you could even join an academy for it. These four academies were a collective nation that trained athletes and designers for the world's collective interest that was Duel Monsters.

The academies were the Atlantic, Pacific, Indian, and Arctic academies. Shane was a member of the Atlantic Academy. He had just joined at the age of 8 he was a grade schooler who hoped so desperately to become a real student their. An orphan with no parents he had gotten in on a recruiting drive of orphanages hoping to find a few diamonds in the rough. He would have to pass the two year education and then take the graduation test.

He sat high in the auditorium where a teacher was teaching them basic rules. What a magic card was and those cool looking monsters! They were awesome. The teacher noticed the class getting riled up and decided to start the show. It showed holograms of giant monsters that would blast fake attacks up into the audience and run around the auditorium. Shane nearly pissed his pants as a giant black dragon flapped it's wings knocking the papers on everyones desks everywhere. It blasted it's attacks up towards the ceiling so the kids wouldn't get to freaked out.

Class was over and recess had begun. Their was an open field with teeter totters and swing sets. It was a combination snack time/recess so the handlers and caregivers of the small children would pack their house groups lunches.

Shane didn't have a lunch, those stupid nannies would never pack him one. He begged and pleaded but all they did was whip him and tell him to suck it up. He swung on the swing he always swung on and nibbled at the crackers he had stolen from the kitchen. He could never play with the other kids because the nannies always threw rocks at him and told the other kids to hate him. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't cry. That would mean he was weak. That's why people didn't like him, because he wasn't strong. He would show them what he was made of. And then they'd love him.

He saw a pretty girl sitting under a tree crying. Did they hate her to? He'd have to go say hi. That would make her feel better. He would be nice. Not like the rest of those jerks. Who would make a little girl cry. Her bubblegum pink hair was caked with dirk and her sapphire eyes were stained with tears. They were a sharp contrast to Shane's black hair and green eyes. He couldn't help but stare. They were beautiful even if they were dirty.

Shane crouched down in front of her and looked her in the eyes. He raised her chin up and wiped her hair out of her eyes.

"What's wrong, is their anything I can do to help." Shane's eyes held deep compassion and empathy. He was fairly handsome for his age. Most girls would have considered him a heart throb if it weren't for the staff constantly interfering.

The pink haired girl sniffled and crossed her arms around her chest and let a short sob.

"Don't worry you can tell me." Shane's smile was wide in an attempt to comfort the young girl.

"Those boys were [sob kicking dirt [sob in my face." She broke down into a fit of crying and couldn't stop.

"Don't worry I won't let them get away with it." Shane's eyes steeled with a tempering that could only be identified with a tested warrior, while he was not one himself the torture that this one boy had went through could not be met by many war hero's. After being abused, both mentally and physically, he knew the pain. He would NOT let it happen to anyone else.

"Did they take anything?"

"Only my [sob necklace [sob please bring it back, It was my mothers [sob. It's all I have to remember her by."

Okay now he was pissed. How could they take something so precious to someone. He would break their arms and feed it to them. He rose up and turned around. Staring down three boys. They were two years older than him. Almost ready to take the test. To bad they couldn't take the test if they had no arms. He ran up behind one of them and kicked his legs in so they buckled. He sat on his back while punching him in the back of the head. He was unconscious but he continued to pound until he was hauled up by the collar of his jacket.

"Hey , what makes you think that you can go poundin' on bigger and stronger kids eh. We'll have to kick some sense into you."

They kicked him in the crotch and dropped him on the ground. They punched him breaking his nose and his ribs. The blood soaked his jacket and his fist was clenched not in an attempt to fight back, but in an attempt to hide the necklace of the little girl he had met. If it killed him he would get it back to her.

Sam sat in horror as the boy that had said would help her was being beaten to a pulp, while the rest of the kids sat by watching in horror she scrambled to get the attention of a teacher that was just walking out of the main building. He rushed over after he saw the little girl. She pointed to the fight and without saying a word he rushed over and broke up the fight. The boys were ushered away by two security officers and Shane was lifted up into the arms of the teacher. He rushed him off to the medical ward where he was wrapped up like a mummy in bandages. He was likely going to die.

But fate had a grip on him stronger than death.

---(Shane's Mind Scape)--------------------------------------------------------

Shane woke up in a world that was dark, was he dead. No if he was dead he would be burning. This place was cold. He shivered and zipped up his coat. He attempted to stand up but his knees buckled. This world was awful, he had sat up on the bleak concrete that spread across the size of a football field. It was only dimly lighted by some source that couldn't be identified. There was a ominous voice that suddenly jolted a cold shiver down his spine.

"He, he, he, look what we have here. A poor little monkey boy that can't get back to his body." A simple looking business man with a well kept beard and suit stepped out of the shadows. His leather shoes clacked against the concrete but the pools of water and grime did not deter this man. "I see you have finally decided to join me. We have not been properly introduces call me Vacuous." He extended his hand out to Shane to help him up. "Well I believe you should want some answers."

"Who, who are you." Shane barely managed to stutter out.

"Well I am the incarnate of darkness, that you humans call virus - z. I am the reason you are hated. I am the reason you are Flood."

Shane looked up confused he didn't know what the flood where and he wanted to know why he was here.

Sensing his confusion Vacuous smiled. "The flood are the few mortals left that foster some of my essence. They are the few that keep me stretched thin so I cannot assimilate and plunge the world back into plague." Vacuous smirked and evilly glared at Shane. "Unfortunately for you people do not see the truth and hate the carriers of my essence and most would kill you with the chance. I sense your also wandering why you didn't know. Well simply put, a figurative book burning went on purging the information that kept you from being put to death.

"No! GO AWAY! Get out of my head! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Very well get out of this hell and go to another!"

---(Real World)------------------------------------------------------------------

"Professor, Professor, He's breathing! Godspeed, he's BREATHING!"

The kind professor that had brought him down hear was looking at him through his coke bottle glasses. The boy's breathing had returned and his eyes were fluttering open. He managed to sit up against the protests of the doctors.

"Thanks doc but I'm fine now let me go."

"Young man with all due respect thirty seconds ago you were dead now lay down.

The professor looked at the young boy, he had spunk, he knew of the fact he was flood and applauded him for it. It had been hard getting only non-racist doctors but it had been worth it. They had saved him, but he couldn't shake the urge that something much greater was working here.

---(Two Years Later: Testing Time)---------------------------------------------

Shane was haunted from the dream he had those years ago. Shane hadn't changed a lot but he had grown a lot taller. Though that was not saying anything. He was much shorter than most other students. He was sitting at the desk taking his final exam. The 'Crucible' as it was nicknamed was a purely written test that was so excruciatingly difficult. Failure would result in immediate expulsion back to the mainland.

"One minute till finish!"

Shane scribbled the last few answers on to the test.

Oh my god that was so hard! The duel puzzles were especially hard.

Shane looked across the auditorium at the love of his life. Samantha, here beautiful pink hair bounced as she walked to turn her test in. Her frilly pink skirt left little to the imagination and so did her sweater.

God she's beautiful, why is it always me that gets shafted, he shifted his attention to that preppy jerk wad that was sitting surrounded by girls that were gossiping. He shot him daggers and waited for his plan to take action. He had loosened the screws on his desk so that when he got up it would collapse sending him sprawling to the floor. He longed for Sam's attention and thought maybe, just maybe, if he could humiliate William she would remember him.

"Student's whose names have been called please report to the pier. Your time at Atlantic Academy has ended." The same professor from three years ago had made the announcement. He looked up at Shane and sighed.

Shane, my best student, he barely passed, a straight 75. The lowest grades out of all of the students.

---(3 years later)-----------------------------------------------------------------

Shane had barely grown at all. Now conventional schooling was over and the true duel academy experience was a about to begin. His deck bulged in his shirt pocket. He sat in the inboard cafe as they transfered to the main island. He ordered a Mountain Dew and scanned the crowd. He found exactly who he was looking for, Sam was alone checking her make-up and he new it was his time to shine, he looked at his cheap watch and jacket and thought for a second.

How am I supposed to impress her with these cheap clothes. Well it's not exactly like he had a choice.

None of the stores would sell him a thing. So he decided to go through with the plan anyway. He sat down next to Sam.

"Hey Sam, remember me, I was wondering if maybe you would like to hang out once we reach the island."

"Buzz of geek, I've heard that pickup line so many times before it isn't even funny."

"No I'm serious, It's me Shane, I got you your..."

"I told you to buzz off and do it quick. William is coming."

"But, please just let me..."

"Buzz of you stupid, hormonal, retard! Can't you see I'm about to make good with William, the coolest kid at the academy.

"But..."

"GO!"

---(?'s POV)----------------------------------------------------------------------

A purple haired onlooker had pity for the boy. If only he would notice her then she would be in heaven.

Oh Shane, she rejects you so much, yet you always come back.

---(Shane's POV)----------------------------------------------------------------

Shane angrily stomped away towards the place where William had been sitting.

"You, you jerk, she always loved you and hated me. I'm going to knock you into the next century."

"Oh, please there is no way I'm stooping down to your level." William was taller than Shane and he was dressed in a preppy sweater vest and slacks.

"You leave Willy alone!" Shouted one random fangirl.

"We'll beat you to a pulp!" Shouted another.

"How dare you threaten our Willy!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One End:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Not bad for one sit down. This is my new fanfic as I am abandoning my previous fic as it was a breeding ground for Gary-Stus.)


	2. Trials of the Cannon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two Beginning: Trials of the Cannon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who are you to say what makes a hero

What makes one pure

When you are the perfect picture

Of hypocrisy

And sin

I am the one who saves you all

And yet you turn me away

But their are diamonds in the rough

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shane had never been beaten so thoroughly. Well he had, but at least then he could fight back. The beating was swift, unmerciful, and unwarranted. All because of William, William Rochester III, otherwise known as the most annoying person on earth. He had stolen his [not so much women. He would make him pay whatever the price.

Trying to walk away with a little more dignity than he probably deserved he wiped away the dirt on his red jacket and walked away from the scene of the humiliation. Turning around there was a tall, skinny, blue haired kid with tiny glasses perched on his nose.

"Tough luck, didn't expect you to get much anywhere with Will over there though. He's got a bigger fan base than the Duel-King."

"It's none of your business! Who are you anyway I don't remember you from elementary." Shane did he best to look suspicious instead of curious. Though he though his face was betraying him. Surely he would have saw the kid somewhere.

"I wasn't in your elementary. I was back at the mainland, and I just passed the duel test there. My parents couldn't afford to give me the full treatment." His beady eyes towards the swarm of fangirls.

"You might want to watch it they're like sharks, they're vicious, and you can't even fight back."

"Who says I can't I'm tougher than a bunch raving girls!"

"Because a guy can't hit a girl, that's why, cliche as it is."

"What happened to equality, and they're as good as we are?"

"Do you honestly expect them to be fair. I appreciate the a fine women but fangirls are an entirely different species."

Shane shook his head. This guy was strange, and his neck was hurting from looking us.

"Please let's talk about something else."

"If you wish," Shane shifted his gaze to Sam and smiled. "Is this piece of eye candy the root of your problems?"

Shane balled his fists and yelled. "Nunya, and keep your eyes off my girl!"

"I believe she isn't your girl. In fact I believe that is why this whole argument is sprouting, but enough of my prying the names Bill."

It was amazing that one man could annoy Shane so much, sure he knew that but he didn't need it pointed out. He took a final chug of his mountain dew and tried to toss it in to the trash can across the room, of course he failed because he was a klutz.

Bill interrupted Shane's train of 'lack' of thought. "So who do you think is going to duel, in the homecoming match."

"What the hell is that, and the names Shane?"

Why am I always out of the loop?

"Dude, are you lugging anything around in that head of yours or are you completely brainless."

"I am about to kill someone if I am insulted again so if you would kindly explain I may spare you."

"Okay, though I'm not really threatened by a midget that's two heads shorter than I am."

"One!"

"Are you threatening me?" Bill chuckled loudly nearly losing he breath.

"Two!"

"Seriously you can stop it's kind of embarrassing?" Bill pointed to the crowd that was starting to gather.

"THREE!"

Shane had a very short temper. He was like a stick of dynamite ready to go off at any moment. He was not keen to being made fun of our outdone which was clearly the instance in this case. Shane had been assaulted, rejected, insulted, and annoyed and he was about to kick ass.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

Shane vaulted at Bill trying to take a swing at him but Bill jumped back just in time to avoid getting his balls imploded.

"Okay, god, calm down I'll tell you if you promise not to 'frickin' go crazy. Your the reason why everyone thinks Americans are violent."

"Well excuse me Ghandi McRighteous now explain before I go Bruce Lee again."

"The homecoming match is the match between the highest ranked and lowest ranked student from first year. The winner gets inducted into some school club, It's name escapes me at the moment."

The conversation was interrupted by a giant.

Literally.

There was a man strolling in that could very be seven foot tall. His shoulders were wider than Shane was tall. His whole body was muscled and his red uniform didn't even have sleeves. And his pants pitch black with rips at the bottom.

Secondly a female walked into the room. She was the perfect picture of some English 'gentleman's' magazine. She adorned a yellow jacket and short white skirt.

Thirdly another male walked into the room wearing a blue coat. He was the most normal out of the two of them. He was average height, weight, and his hair was fixed in a normal fashion. Though he had short black beard and was breaking the dress code with denim jeans.

It was the blue coated man who spoke and it was met with a near explosion of laughter, which had only been restrained at the last second.

"Howdy, I'm Professor Tom Hunter and I'm the head of Obelisk Blue. If ya'll was thinking you were gonna be in the homecoming duel well then sorry, It can be only two of ya. The bow of the boat has been cleared for a dueling field so will these two duelists please report."

"William Rochester III from Ra Yellow Dorm!" Shouted the poster child dressed in yellow.

"And Shane, uhm, Shane from Orisis Red Dojo!" Said the giant slightly flustered at Shane's lack of a last name.

The last statement was met with almost as much laughter as the cowboy's announcement. Almost all of the students comically had a sweat drop moment to that. Though to Shane it wasn't so funny.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orphans don't deserve last names.

You should have never been born.

We hate you.

We hate your kind.

These were the thoughts that were rushing through Shane's head, childhood memories didn't fade. No matter how much you wanted them to.

I'll show them all who shouldn't be born! He was going to make Will feel so much pain that he would have Sam, and his revenge.

"So Willy how does it feel to be the dead-last." Shane chuckled at his comment but the joke was on him.

"Being a gentleman I shouldn't respond to that, but seeing as it was you who started this I think it might be worth mentioning that I'm the top ranking student of the first years."

Laughter rung throughout the crowd and was then shifted into chanting for Will.

"W" The first girl did a cartwheel.

"I" The second girl did a back flip.

"L" The third girl did a front flip.

"L" The fourth girl launched small confetti bombs.

"Y" The fifth girl blew a kiss to Will which was returned by him

"How the hell did you get a fanclub!"

"Oh, that, that's not my fanclub that's the cheerleading section my fanclub is over there." He pointed to a group of girls that was about five times larger.

Their argument was interrupted by the red giant.

"Okay, I want a clean duel! No hitting below the duel disk! And most importantly have fun!"

WLP:8000

SLP:8000

Both teens shuffled their decks and walked to the center of the arena to cut each other's deck. One had a smirk and one had a scowl, can you guess who had which...

"How about a little side bet, the loser has to buy the lunch for a month."

"I am a gentleman and I will not stoop to your levels."

The loser has to kiss the winners shoes."

William hunched his eyebrows now interested. "Gah, you got me, deal."

"Duel!" was the chorus of the two teens.

Two large holographic dice rolled across the field, Will won.

"Grand! I won the roll I chose to go first."

He drew his six cards and grinned.

"Do you think that anyone wants you to win, they all love me. You are a dead last orphan that is out of his element."

The statement was accompanied by the chant "Will! Will! WILL! WILL!"

"I'll set one card in face down defense mode and end my turn." The crowd even cheered for such a mediocre move.

Shane drew a card and continued to glare at Will. "You know what you ass, I'm going to beat you to the ground and I will have everyone know my name. Shane!"

I'll summon my card Army Sniper (2000/0)! But this card is special it's played in my spell zone and cannot be chosen as an attack target!"

A man in a ghillie suit went prone in one of Shane's spell zones.

"Now attack his face down monster!"

"You attacked my Satellite Base (0/0)!"

"Ya! Your card is destroyed!"

"No fool, this card can only be destroyed by monsters whose level is five or higher."

Shane felt like an idiot but he didn't have any damage. And that was what mattered.

Damn, I just embarrassed myself for no reason.

"Okay I set one card and end my turn."

WLP:8000

SLP:8000

"Just give up and save me some time, I'll have my best monster out in five turns or less so just save us both the time."

"Quit talking you pompous jerk!"

"Fine, I'll sacrifice my Satellite Base to summon my Satellite Cannon in attack mode!"

The small puny base was replaced by a much larger monster cannon that towered above the field.

"Now I'll play the card Charge which makes my Satellite Cannon's attack 2000 and then I'll play the card Limiter Removal which doubles it to 4000 now I'll attack you directly!"

Satellite Cannon (4000/0) charged up and blasted Shane just barely missing the sniper.

"Now I'll just set one happy card face down and end my turn, you can go dead-last!"

WLP:8000

SLP:4000

The satellite cannon burst into flames in a giant explosion.

"Sadly Limiter Removal destroys the card's it effected."

"I'll show you dead last, now I'm going to kick your behind all the way back to that snobby castle that you crawled out of!"

"Someone needs to teach you to respect your superiors!"

---(Bill's POV)--------------------------------------------------------------------

This was not good for Shane.

Bill had been watching the duel and in only two moves Will had drained half of Shane's life points. To bad, he felt sorry for the kid, he deserved to win after what he'd been through.

---(?'s POV)----------------------------------------------------------------------

Why, why is everyone so cruel to him. I have to talk to him, but not now.

The purple haired girl was standing front row to see her crushes' duel. She was going to talk to him after this duel, whether he won or lost.

---(Shane's POV)----------------------------------------------------------------

Shane had drew his card that blast hurt. He didn't now what the duel disk used to simulate the pain and frankly he didn't care, he just cared that it hurt.

"I'll summon the card Army Support Gunner (1800/0) in attack mode!"

This time a man in regular camo crouched down and planted a SAW machine gun on a stack of sandbags.

"This card is awesome mostly because it can attack every monster on your side of the field. I'll attack and since you don't have any monsters I'll have to provide you with a few grunts with the card Ambush. This card gives you three grunt tokens (500/0) in attack mode! And now I'll attack all three!"

WLP: 4100

SLP: 4000

"My sniper can't attack directly so I end my turn!"

"You trash think you can win with one lucky shot well that's not going to work because I play the card Premature Burial to summon my Satellite Cannon!"

WLP: 3300

SLP: 4000

"Then I chain the card Inferno Reckless Summon to add one more Satellite Cannon to the field (0/0)X2!"

"I'll summon another of my Support Gunners (1800/0) to the field."

"Good, I don't care, now let me play the card polymerization to let me summon Satellite Dual Cannon (2000/0)!"

"Crap!"

"I'll end my turn so my satellite is now at (3000/0)!"

"I draw and play uhm, my field spell No Man's Land. Now my two Support Gunners should have to attack but they are added to my magic and trap zone by the effect of No Man's Land. I'll end my turn."

"Please, I'll draw and play Heavy Storm now I'll attack directly with my Cannon!"

"Not so fast the rest of this turn is in the hand's of good ol' lady luck!"

WLP:3300

SLP: 2000

It was then that Will noticed that he had not destroyed any of the magic cards.

"That is an illegal move you card's should have been destroyed."

"No my No Man's Land deactivates the effect of your any magic or trap cards for the cost of half my life points. Now since you so hastily attacked I'll explain the effect of no man's land. First, you must attack with all of your cards during your battle phase. Second, every time you attack you flip a coin if heads you continue your attack to my life points and all of my magic and trap cards are destroyed, if tails then your attack points are reduced to zero and you take battle damage for the combined attack points of any 'army' cards in my magic or trap zones."

The coin flipped not a single voice could be heard, even the cheering girls had hushed to see the result.

It was...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two End:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JUST JOKING

Tails...

"You Lose, William, to make something completely clear, you are the lowest dirt on earth. The judgmental kind. When your reckless and don't pay attention you will lose. I am the victor and you are the loser so kiss my shoes."

William got on all fours and kissed Shane's dirty beat up sneakers.

"At least your a man of your word, I'm looking forward to lunch."

---(?'s POV)----------------------------------------------------------------------

Purple hair was looking at the scene with glee, he had one.

I hope he realizes that he was one coin flip away from losing. He shouldn't let it get to his head.

Obviously she didn't know Shane too well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two End:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Okay even better and a duel, please leave a little feedback everybody. And yes Shane uses an army deck.)


End file.
